


Daddy Chop

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Friendship, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes Chop needs to step up to the plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Chop

**Author's Note:**

> During the scene where Liam has a panic attack, I thought for one awful moment that he was going to hit. Of course, he didn't but then I got to thinking... what if had?

She’s not at school on Friday.

At least, that’s what the gang told him. 

Chop gets left out a lot. He has to rely on the gang to tell him what’s going on at college and it’s always a little skewed and now that Raemundo had been pulling away from them all (he found that really unfair because they were nearly best mates and he hadn’t done nothing to her), he was left wondering what was going on with her more times than not. 

He supposes he could just call her and ask if she punked out of the fight but Chloe says Amy was planning to go to Rae’s house and even though he wasn’t going to hit a girl, maybe he could play body guard. Get in between a bit. He was a rational guy, he could talk Amy down and if he couldn’t, he didn’t mind taking a punch for his Raemundo. She was the daddy and he wasn’t going to let her get hurt. 

Amy’s already on her doorstep, pounding on the door and hurling obscenities. Rae’s mum’s car is gone and he’s glad because he’s only ever seen Linda twice but he’s pretty sure she’d destroy them all if she thought they were messing with Rae. 

“Hey!” Chop calls, getting out of his car. “Come on now. That’s enough!” 

The three girls turn around (and he’s glad he didn’t bring sweet Izzy but he wishes he would have told Chloe to tag on) and the fieriest of the three spits “Stay the fuck out of this. It’s not your business.” 

Maybe she has a point. What was Rae doing with that knobhead anyway? Chop had just seen him once, hadn’t talked to the lad at all but the boy gave off a vibe that made his skin crawl. Why couldn’t she just be with Finn? Why couldn’t they just go back to the summer when it was just the six of them and the pub? 

But it was his business, he decides. Because his friends are his business, especially Rae. She was delicate, maybe not the way Chloe or Izzy was, but Chop knew he had to handle her carefully and he’d be damned if he let some twats from college damage her more than she’d already damaged herself. 

“I’m telling you, you need to go.” 

“What? You gonna hit me?” Amy sneers. He hadn’t thought of that. Of course he wouldn’t hit a girl but he wasn’t above scooping her over his shoulder and carrying her away from Rae’s front door, if that’s what it took to get Amy to leave her alone. 

He’s about to respond when the door opens and he means to yell out “Close the door!” but he can’t form words with his jaw hanging down near his ankles. He can’t even react when Amy spins around, fists ready to fly but there’s no need to worry because the second she sees Rae, her arms drop and she takes a stumbling step back. 

“I didn’t do that,” Amy shakes her head. “I didn’t.” 

If his mouth were working, he’d probably give her a snarky no shit but his mind is still trying to assess the damage. She’s black and blue around the eyes and on her jaw with a split in her bottom lip that divides it into two perfect portions, arms slathered with finger print bruises and he’s not aware that he’s shaking until his keys are rattling at his side. 

“Come to hit me, have you?” Her voice is off, like she’s trying to talk through a sore throat. “Can it wait for a bit? I don’t think my face can handle much more.” 

Amy keeps back up, until she’s in the yard like she’s afraid that whatever got Rae might come after her next and she wants a clear running path. “What happened to you?” 

“Nothing happened between me and Liam, Amy. I haven’t kissed him, haven’t touched him, never thought of him as anything more than a friend… don’t even think of him as that anymore. You don’t have to worry about us hanging around each other anymore,” she shuffles a little, swallows and winces. “But I am going to worry about you until it’s over.” 

Amy’s shaking her head like it’s too much to believe and her two friends are pulling her away, eyes cast down like they can’t physically look at Rae anymore (the little one Archie had dated looks like she’s going to be sick). 

“Rae?” Chop takes a step forward and Rae holds a hand out to stop him. 

“I can’t right now, Chop. I just need some time by myself.” 

Chop’s used to being pushed to the side by now but it hurts more with Rae because there’s nothing he can do for her until she lets him. He reckons if he were Finn (what a temper that lad has) he’d track this guy down but what if Rae needed him while he was gone? What if she needed an ice pack or someone to tell her things are ok? What if she needed a laugh or a cry and no one was there? What if this made her ill again? 

“I’m going to be right here,” he points to her front step. “And I ain’t leaving until you let me in, ok?” 

And just to prove his point, he takes a seat on the step.

“Chop-“

“I’ll be here,” he repeats.

(And when her mum comes out and tells him to go home, he climbs the house and sits by her window until she lets him because she did need to cry and then she needed a laugh and for once, Arnold Peters was ok with playing daddy.)


End file.
